Pregúntame otra vez
by Morgwen lomi
Summary: LJ ONESHOT James pasó mucho tiempo preguntándole a Lily si le gustaría salir, hasta que llegó el momento en que se cansó ¿Qué pensó Lily al respecto?


_**Pregúntame otra vez**_

**Escrito por **

**Mórgwen Lômi**

_James pasó mucho tiempo preguntándole a Lily si le gustaría salir, hasta que llegó el momento en que se cansó ¿Qué pensó Lily al respecto?_

**- E**vans, sal conmigo

Esas eran las únicas palabras que parecía conocer Lily cuando hablaba con James, y la chica ya comenzaba a aburrirse.

Desde hace tres años que James le pedía salir cada día a Lily, y la respuesta siempre era un _no_, pero el joven parecía nunca cansarse.

Pero definitivamente los dos no eran muy amigos, es más, peleaban todas las semanas. Un día sin discutir era como un milagro para los dos.

Podían comenzar hablando de cualquier tema como toda la gente pero siempre la conversación tenía un mal final. O era que Lily terminaba golpeando a James o era que James terminaba molestando a la joven.

Pero a veces podían ser inseparables, aunque ninguno se diera cuenta.

Algunos días James buscaba a la pelirroja en el Gran Comedor para ver si se iría a sentar cerca de él y así poder molestarla. Otras veces Lily obligaba a James a que estudiara y que fuera a la Biblioteca porque ella estaría allí también estudiando.

También, muchas veces les tocó ser en pareja para algunos trabajos en clases, también tuvieron que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas, sólo los dos, por el cargo de Premio Anual que habían recibido aquél año.

Su último año, en el que James estaba decidido (y seguro) de que Lily saldría con él.

- Déjame tranquila, Potter, ya es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas – Lily intentó apurar el paso mientras caminaban por el pasillo pero James la alcanzó de todas formas.

- Tienes que decirme que sí, hace dos días estabas tan simpática conmigo… pensé que tendría una oportunidad

- ¡Ni en tus sueños! – Exclamó cansada – Tienes más oportunidades con McGonagall que conmigo – James hizo un gesto de asco.

- Bien, será la última vez en el día que te pregunte… tu última oportunidad de contestar un _sí_… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Déjame pensarlo, NO

- Vamos, sabes que nacimos el uno para el otro

- Sí, al igual que con Alice Hemway o Deborah Mining, o esa chica rubia de Huffelpuf con la que saliste el año pasado… - Enumeró Lily mientras miraba a James con rostro molesto.

El joven la tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse.

- ¿Has estado observándome, Evans?

- Claro que no – Lily se ruborizó, más por indignación que por vergüenza. Ella sólo sabía eso porque James era la conversación del día en Hogwarts junto con sus otros tres amigos; Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Todas sus amigas los adoraban.

- Estás celosa

- ¡No lo estoy! – Lily comenzó a caminar de prisa otra vez mientras que James sonreía estúpidamente y seguía a la pelirroja.

- Bueno, mañana será otro día – Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza, sonriéndole a la joven antes de perderse en una esquina.

Lily observó sobre su hombro hacia dónde se había ido James y caminó más deprisa hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, topándose con Remus en la entrada.

- Evans, supongo que tú has visto a James

- ¿Por qué supones? No es que estemos a todo momento juntos, él es el que me hostiga ¡Dile que me deje tranquila o ya verá! – Exclamó Lily antes de seguir caminando y entrar a su dormitorio.

Remus se quedó de pie, extrañado.

- ¿James Potter otra vez? – Preguntó Cloe sabiendo que Lily había discutido con James al verla lanzarse a la cama y soltar un gruñido.

- Siempre es él. No se por qué me molesto en contestarle cada vez que me pregunta "¿Evans, quieres salir conmigo?" – Imitó al joven mientras Cloe reía.

En realidad, no era sorpresa que Lily llegara así a su habitación. Siempre ocurría, y en los días siguientes a ese no sucedió nada diferente.

James volvió a preguntarle a Lily si le gustaría salir con él pero ella volvió a negar, todas las veces que el joven le pidió.

Había llegado un momento en que James comenzaba a cansarse. Aunque había jurado por Merlín y las galletas de su madre que saldría con Lily, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estaba equivocado.

Además, las respuestas de la pelirroja cada vez eran más cortantes e hirientes. James siempre había podido evadirlas y pedirle salir otra vez pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, pero más fácil con otras chicas.

Podía preguntarle a cualquier otra alumna de Hogwarts si querría salir con él y le responderían que sí enseguida. No perdía ningún segundo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué con Lily costaba tanto?

Lily comenzaba a darse cuenta que James no le pedía salir tantas veces como antes. El número había disminuido a cuatro veces por semana y eso a Lily Evans le parecía raro.

Además, cada vez que conversaban de algún tema James no le prestaba tanta atención como antes lo hacía, y que estuviera saliendo con varias chicas a la vez en menos de una semana era algo que le irritaba; no es que estuviese celosa.

Encontraba a James muy inmaduro y eso le hacía pensar que actuaba bien al rechazarlo.

Hasta que llegó el día en que James se enojó con Lily. Eso nunca antes había ocurrido y la joven no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Lily estaba vigilando los pasillos del colegio junto con Remus en su ronda por el cargo de Prefectos que habían obtenido aquél año.

Descubrieron a dos chicos de tercer año jugando con la mascota de otro joven, los mandaron a su Sala Común y juraron que para la próxima los tratarían con menos cuidado.

También le llamaron la atención a una joven que estaba en un pasillo leyendo, indicándole que a esa hora ya debería estar en la cama.

Y sin tener ningún tipo de conversación, el tema de Potter apareció.

- ¿No cabría la posibilidad de salir con él?

- Ni pensarlo. Sería algo que podría dejarme con pesadillas – El joven sonrió divertido.

- ¿Y si lo intentas?

- No malgastaría mi energía en eso, Lupin

- No sería malo - Lily miró a Remus con una mueca de disgusto - Pero tú has visto un cambio en él este último tiempo

- Sí, ¿Y? Todos cambian

- James está cambiando para peor diría yo. Está decaído

- Es un hombre fuerte – Espetó la pelirroja, mientras doblaban por una esquina y vigilaban ahora un pasillo cerca de la casa Huffelpuff – Sobrevivirá

- Lo dudo – Remus rió. Lily lo observó, titubeando

Después de vigilar el tiempo necesario, se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Lily no era tan cercana a Remus Lupin pero era uno de los chicos que encontraba más simpático.

Había estado pensando en lo que habló con Remus hasta que la voz de Potter la hizo sobresaltarse. Se encontraba al final de las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones de los hombres, con una mueca de desagrado.

- No sabía que eras tan amiga de Remus

- Y a ti qué te importa de quién soy amiga – Espetó Lily después de recuperarse por el susto. James se acercó a ella con el semblante serio.

- Me importa

- ¡Pues, no debería! Son _mis_ asuntos, no los tuyosYo no te llamo la atención cada vez que sales con tus _amigas _– James le sonrió.

- ¿Te importa que salga con ellas? – Lily lo miró boquiabierta pero luego negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, caminando hacia la chimenea, junto a unos sillones.

- Claro que no, es tu decisión…

- ¿Estás molesta? – Le preguntó James, acercándose a ella, con tono juguetón en la voz.

Lily se giró en su lugar y se sorprendió al ver a James tan cerca.

- ¡No! Potter, lo que me molesta es que te entrometas en la vida de la gente como lo haces conmigo

- ¡Sólo te comentaba que me sorprendí al verte tan… _abrazada_ con Remus!

- Para que vayas entendiendo que tengo amigos, Potter

- No me digas que la devora-bibliotecas-Evans tiene amigos verdaderos, aparte de los libros – Exclamó James con ironía, mientras miraba a Lily con rostro sorprendido.

Lily se puso furiosa.

- ¡Sí tengo! Y para que sepas, preferiría pasar tiempo con los libros que contigo – James rió – ¡Eres un cretino!

- Pero así me quieres, y yo sé que te gustaría salir conmigo. ¡Admítelo, Evans, y salgamos! Sé que te haces la difícil sólo para impresionarme – Lily lo empujó hacia atrás, enojada.

- No saldría contigo ni aunque me regalases la Luna, ¡Eres un inmaduro bueno para nada que sólo esperas que los demás estén a tus pies y hagan todo lo que dices! – Exclamó la pelirroja a punto de golpearlo. James la miró en silencio – No aceptas un _no_ por respuesta pero es lo único que consigues, y eso te molesta porque tienes que conseguir todo lo que quieres ¿No es así? Pues déjame decirte ¡Eres un idiota, y sé que nunca desistirás a eso!

Después de aquella pelea, Lily subió a su dormitorio con ganas de golpear al mundo entero. James le hacía perder sus estribos siempre que abría la boca.

Le costó calmarse, y al lograrlo se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había excedido. Aunque todo lo que le dijo a James era por una parte cierto, algo le hacía sentir mal.

Pasaron meses en los que James no le dirigió ni una palabra, ni siquiera la observaba y si lo hacía, le dedicaba una mirada altanera.

Lily comenzó a preocuparse.

Los amigos de James se dieron cuenta del cambio drástico en él. Ya no presentaba esas sonrisas cada vez que miraba a Lily, ni esas largas horas en las que les hablaba de ella.

Sabían que James tenía novia cada semana, pero en realidad sólo podía pensar en Lily. O antes lo hacía.

Llegó el día en que Lily lo vio caminar de la mano por los pasillos con Tracy Golden, una chica de sexto año de Ravenclaw. Lo que le hacía sentir peor era que llevaban saliendo un mes, todo un record para James Potter.

Lily sintió que ya la había olvidado y en vez de estar feliz, sentía algo extraño en su estómago, cada vez que lo veía.

Cloe le decía que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el chico, pero Lily se negaba rotundamente.

Definitivamente no podía.

Pero eran tanto los celos al ver a James con Tracy que terminó por aceptar que James Potter había entrado en su vida para quedarse, y lo peor era que desde hace mucho tiempo fue así.

- ¡Pero si es tan inmaduro! Las bromas que les hace a chicos menores que él – Exclamaba Lily acostada boca arriba en su cama mientras Cloe la escuchaba hablar, sentada cerca de la cabecera - ¡Y la forma en que habla con las demás chicas, y las invita a salir! Me da rabia

- Celos

- Bueno, celos ¡Lo que sea! Es desesperante…

- Tal vez estas molesta porque nunca más te preguntó si querrías salir con él, pero sí se lo preguntó a la mayoría del género femenino en Hogwarts – Lily pensó en ello… y tal vez era sierto.

Tal vez.

- ¿Cuándo vez a James con una chica, deseas ser tú la que está tomando su mano? ¿La que está besando? – Preguntó Cloe, mientras Lily llevaba sus manos a su cabeza.

¡Estaba jodida! Todo lo que Cloe le preguntaba era sierto y no podía negarlo, aunque quisiera hacerlo en aquellos momentos.

- Diablos… Me gusta James Potter – Espetó Lily como quien no quiere la cosa. Cloe rió divertida.

- Por fin te das cuenta

- ¿Es que no entiendes lo terrible que es eso? – Lily se levantó de la cama y caminó por toda la habitación - Es algo que no me debería haber pasado ¡Pero yo y mi mala suerte!

- No es tan terrible, Lily

- ¡Que sí! Yo se que a James no le gusto, ni le intereso y se nota por la forma en que me mira… la forma en que no me dirige la palabra

- Deberías invitarlo a salir entonces

- Ni loca – Espetó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama al lado de su amiga. Odiaba ser tan orgullosa.

Cloe pensó que Lily era muy testaruda como para hablar con James por lo que decidió ayudarla. En secreto, claro, si es que Lily se enteraba que ella tuvo algo que ver, ya se podía declarar muerta.

En los siguientes tres días Lily se comportó de forma extraña cada vez que James estaba cerca. Estaba más nerviosa y tímida que otras veces.

En los momentos en que debían pasar tiempo juntos por sus cargos de Premio Anual, trataban de hablar lo menos posible y de evitarse.

Mientras, Cloe hablaba con Remus para lograr que los dos jóvenes pudieran volver a hablar de forma normal, sin querer matarse.

Los dos habían pensando en muchas formas para que se juntaran a conversar pero todas les parecían muy difíciles.

Hasta que se les ocurrió una idea mucho más genial que las anteriores, y lo mejor era que les coincidía con la salida a Hogsmead.

Lily no tenía pensado ir, no quería pasar tiempo viendo cómo James y Tracy caminaban tomados de la mano y disfrutaban de una taza de chocolate caliente en algún café, pero Cloe logró convencerla de que fueran juntas.

Era día sábado y todos los alumnos estaban preparados para visitar el pueblo y las tiendas. Los carruajes se llenaron de jóvenes que fueron conducidos fuera del colegio, en uno de ellos estaba la pelirroja y su amiga, conversando de temas sin importancia.

James, por otra parte, iba en otro carruaje con su novia y sus amigos. Remus había estado memorizando lo que debía decirle para que el plan saliera a la perfección.

Al llegar a Hogsmead y después de visitar algunas tiendas, Cloe le avisó a Lily que iría a buscar algo con un amigo y que mejor se juntaran en una plaza que estaba cerca de un café al cual siempre iban.

Lily accedió y esperó a su amiga en una banca.

Mientras, Remus le avisó a James que Sirius lo estaba buscando y que tenía que hablar con él, urgente, y Remus le pidió ayuda a Tracy con un supuesto regalo de cumpleaños para su madre, como le había dicho _"las mujeres se conocen entre ellas"._

Tracy decidió ayudarlo y James se dirigió a la plaza, sin saber que la persona con la que se encontraría no se parecía en nada a Sirius.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó extrañada la pelirroja al ver que James se acercaba a ella. Estaba tan sorprendido como Lily.

- Remus me dijo que viniera, Sirius me estaba esperando ¿Y tú?

- Esperando a Cloe… vi a Sirius en una tienda con una chica hace unos minutos, algo lejos de aquí – Lily se encogió de hombros mientras James miraba hacia todos lados con el semblante serio.

Los dos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal ahí.

- Voy a matar a Cloe – Dijo Lily, frotándose las manos por el frío que hacía. James la miró y pensó en lo linda que se veía con la nariz colorada por el frío.

- Y yo a Remus – Lily sonrió por unos segundos - ¿Puedo sentarme?

James no esperó respuesta y se sentó al lado de Lily. Ésta se corrió unos pocos centímetros lejos de él y se acomodó en su lugar. James tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miraba al suelo.

Cerca de ellos, dos pares de ojos los observaban con unas sonrisas. El plan había resultado, ahora sólo faltaba esperar.

- ¿Quieres ir por un café? – Preguntó Remus pensando en que era una mejor idea que quedarse cerca de unos arbustos, congelándose, sin hacer nada más aparte de observar a sus amigos.

Cloe asintió gustosa.

- ¿Dónde está Tracy? – Lily se sentía muy extraña conversando con James, más aún si el tema era su novia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no entablaban una conversación de más de una palabra; "cállate", "piérdete" o simplemente "hola".

- Está con Remus, eligiendo un regalo para su madre – Lily se quedó en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza. Quería pedirle perdón a James pero no se atrevía - No sabía qué regalarle por sus cincuenta años

- Ah, siempre ayuda tener una opinión femenina, ya sabes…

- "Las mujeres se conocen entre ellas" – Los dos sonrieron – Tal vez podrías ayudarme un día a buscar un regalo para mi abuela, está de cumpleaños en tres meses más…

Lily miró al suelo, encantada con la idea, pero sabiendo que no estaría bien.

- ¿Y Tracy?

James se había olvidado por completo de ella. En realidad nunca le gustó mucho. Besaba bien y era hermosa, una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts, pero nunca vio en ella algo… como lo que veía en Lily.

- Tienes razón, le podría pedir ayuda – Lily asintió, abrigándose más con su chaqueta – Aunque depende… estaba pensando en terminar con ella hoy día

- ¿Por qué? – Lily no pudo evitar sentir un calor en su estómago y una sensación de alivio. James le sonrió de manera extraña.

- No somos el uno para el otro

- Lástima – La joven palmeó el hombro de James, consolándolo. Éste sintió un cosquilleo en el lugar donde Lily había posado su mano – Se veían bien juntos…

- ¿Y cómo está Blake? – Lily frunció el entrecejo y quitó su mano del hombro de James. Éste la miraba serio.

Johnny Blake era un chico de Huffelpuf con el que Lily salió dos veces. Nunca pasó a ser algo más serio que esas dos tardes simplemente porque Lily sabía que no era él con el que quería estar.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Dímelo tú

- Si te refieres a que si estuvimos juntos, estás equivocado – James la miró extrañado mientras Lily se molestaba.

- Saliste con él

- Sí, porque pensé que podría pasar un buen rato

- A él pudiste decirle que sí cuando te preguntó – Espetó James sin mirarla. Lily se sonrojó.

- ¡Porque me lo preguntó de buena forma, no como algo que se pregunta todos los días!

James se quedó quieto, completamente serio.

- Si es que te hubiese preguntado una vez más, ¿Me hubieses respondido que _sí_? – Lily no pensó que James le preguntaría eso y no supo qué contestarle. Corrió su mirada hacia el suelo para no mirarlo.

- En ese tiempo no creo que mi respuesta hubiese cambiado…

- ¿Y ahora?

- No lo sé – James bufó, levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Lilian Evans sin saber algo? Eso es nuevo – Musitó con ironía. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Lily se levantó rápidamente con una mirada de enfado y le habló.

- ¡No lo sé porque no creo que hayas cambiado! Y ahora me doy cuenta – Exclamó mirándolo de pies a cabeza. James se sintió extraño y la miró altivo – Sigues siendo un cretino

- ¡Yo lo único que hacía era invitarte a salir! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- ¡Podrías haberlo hecho de una mejor manera!

- ¡De qué forma! ¿Que escribiera en el cielo bien grande "Evans, sal conmigo"? – Lily se cruzó de brazos - Esas son tonterías

- Tonterías que a las chicas les gustan

- Ah, está bien – Exclamó James con ironía, caminando hacia ella – Es decir que podrías haber salido conmigo si es que te lo hubiese preguntado así

- Eh… ¡tal vez!

- Creo que estar soltera te hace mal – Espetó James, mirándola enojado. Lily iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero decidió no hacerlo.

Con ya haberle dicho todas esas palabras hace unos meses atrás, sentía una culpabilidad que no podía aumentar. Soltó un pequeño grito agudo y se sentó en el banco con las manos en su cabeza.

- Si me hubieses preguntado con sinceridad si me gustaría salir contigo, tal vez te hubiese contestado que sí – James rió, la joven seguía con el _"tal vez"_ – Pero lo hacías como si hubieses estado tan aburrido que no tenías nada mejor que hacer que preguntarme a cada momento "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" – Lily miró al suelo y espetó - Hay que saber preguntar las cosas, Potter…

James se quedó en silencio.

- Pero tampoco significaba que dejaras de hacerlo… - Murmuró la joven. James la observó sorprendido.

- Yo recuerdo que muchas veces me gritabas "¡Deja de molestarme, Potter!" – James imitó a Lily quien sonrió, ruborizándose – No pensé que eso significaba que siguiera invitándote a salir

- Yo tampoco, en ese entonces… ¡Es que tú no te diste cuenta! – Exclamó la joven quien se levantó otra vez del banco y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, girándose a James para mirarlo a los ojos – ¡Debías haberte dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ti!

Ni Lily creyó que había dicho tales palabras. Nunca pensó que lo haría pero simplemente salieron de su boca sin quererlo.

James se quedó atónito. Cuánto hubiese dado por escuchar aquellas palabras hace un tiempo, y por fin las había escuchado. Pero, un momento… _"¿Sentía?"_

- Bueno, pues… ¡No soy adivino, Lily! – La joven se sorprendió, aparte porque James la llamó por su nombre y no por "Evans", no pensaba que James diría eso después de su declaración.

- ¡Deberías serlo, te darías cuenta de muchas cosas! – James rió – Pero ya no tiene caso, tú estás con Tracy y…

- Ya no – Dijo James sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a Lily.

- ¡No seas tonto! – Lily se alejó de James. Los dos se quedaron de pie a unos cuántos pasos del otro, mirándose intensamente

- ¡Pero qué estoy haciendo mal, por Merlín! Criticas todo lo que hago

- ¡En realidad, lo que _no_ haces! – Lily se cruzó de brazos. James la miró ya cansado

- ¡Si lo que quieres es que te invite a salir, sólo dilo! – Exclamó el joven perdiendo la paciencia. Lily se molestó aún más, no podía estar diciéndole esas cosas.

- ¡Sería bueno, señor Oh-soy-perfecto-y-mejor-que-todos!

- ¿Pero vendrían los libros con nosotros? ¡Por que sería una lástima tener que pagarle la cena a toda una biblioteca! – Exclamó James, ironizando. Lily lo miró con la boca abierta, indignada.

- ¡Eres un cretino!

- Ya me lo han dicho, ¿Estás segura entonces si te gustaría salir con uno?

- No lo sé, no me han preguntado – Lily miró a James inquietamente y James sonrió; le encantaba cuando Lily se enojaba.

- ¿Le gustaría a la señorita come-libros-Evans, salir con un cretino como yo? – Lily le miró rodando los ojos.

- No había necesidad de que lo preguntaras así – Espetó. James se rascó la cabeza, suspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

- Bueno… Lily ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron de una manera inexplicable para James. Nunca antes había visto sus ojos así, y las piernas le temblaron por unos segundos, cosa que nunca le había sucedido con alguna chica ni en ningún momento cuando antes le preguntó lo mismo a la joven.

Lily sonrió sinceramente y eso también se le hizo raro a James. Pero se veía tan hermosa…

- ¿Tan difícil era? – James la miró impaciente. Lily rió - Me gustaría

James sonrió de vuelta y respiró hondo, aliviado.

Aunque habían pasado ya varios meses desde que dejó de hablar con Lily como antes, ningún segundo dejó de sentir algo por ella.

Era algo difícil de explicar por parte de James, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Se encontraba con la única chica que lo hizo estar varias noches despierto, que lo hacía levantarse al otro día con más emoción que la mañana anterior y la única que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Muy extraño en James Potter, pero le encantaba.

- Bueno, ¿nos vemos entonces? – James asintió. No quería irse pero entendió que Lily sí – Hasta más rato, James – Dijo la pelirroja y le besó la mejilla, suavemente. James creyó haber alcanzado el cielo.

La joven se dio media vuelta y caminó por una larga calle, perdiéndose entre la gente. James se quedó en su lugar con la mirada fija en la cabeza roja que momentos después ya no se veía.

Y sonrió, sonrió al salir de la plaza, sonrió al encontrarse con Sirius, sonrió todo el viaje a Hogwarts, sonrió caminando por los pasillos, sonrió después de terminar con Stacy, sonrió al recordar el rostro de Lily y sonrió al llegar a la Sala Común y verla allí sentada frente a la chimenea.

Discutieron más de dos veces, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

Sonrió cuando tuvieron su primera cita, sonrió cuando Lily lo miraba y cuando reía. Y sonrió al besarla suavemente en sus labios y que ella le dijera _"Estúpido, no estaba preparada"_ y tener que besarla otra vez.

Pero sonrió aún más al saber que en su séptimo año, después de todo el trabajo que le costó, Lily era su novia.

Eso no le ganaba en nada a las galletas de su madre.

Los labios de Lily eran mucho más deliciosos, y ella simplemente le encantaba.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado :) fue divertido escribirlo pero me costó un poco, así que espero que los reviews sean buenos.**

**Muchos saludos y espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad, y se viene año nuevo.**

**¡Adiós!**

**Mórgwen "Azrûbel" Lômi**


End file.
